El Día Después
by Sara Kovac
Summary: Lo que ocurrió al día siguiente de Secrets and Lies 8.16. Susan, Luka, Carter, Abby y sus pensamientos.Gallant incluido en el lote.
1. Susan Lewis

Bueno... aquí estoy una vez más con mis fics, intentando mejorar mi estilo y haceros disfrutar un ratito mientras los leéis. Como veréis no he puesto un género en concreto (ya sabéis, eso de humor, drama, romance, etc.) porque aquí va a haber un poco de todo.

Basado en "Secrets and Lies", uno de mis episodios favoritos como ya he dicho alguna vez, y que también tiene un poco de todo.

Por formalidad decir que ninguno de los personajes es mío... son de la NBC o quien sea.

Dedicado a todas vosotras: Paly, que se ha cambiado el nombre por Paly Messer S.; Lady Rocket, y a mi lectora anónima, que supongo que sabe quién es, o si no lo sabe daré la solución al final del capítulo, pero no se puede mirar hasta leerlo todo, ¿ok:-)

_**1. Susan.**_

Hay días...

Hay días que el despertador suena y es como una pesadilla. Primero, porque has tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para conciliar el sueño. Segundo, porque ese sonido te obliga a regresar a la vida real y enfrentarte a tus problemas, que es exactamente lo que menos te apetece hacer.

A mí en concreto me ha hecho regresar a una realidad deprimente. Alguien metió un consolador en la taquilla de Weaver. Ella, naturalmente, se puso hecha una furia porque, como sabemos todos, no aguanta una broma. Como sigue siendo la jefa a nuestro pesar, nos envió a mí y a otros cuatro compañeros a un cursillo de no-sé-qué sexual. Pasamos horas en una clase esperando a un profesor muy poco puntual. La tensión se desató y no acabamos matándonos porque Dios no lo quiso. Bueno, Luka y Carter se retaron a un duelo del cual cada uno ha obtenido un bonito corte, pero sin mayores consecuencias. A veces estos hombres son como niños.

Hombres... y John Carter en concreto. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en él, en este momento no le soporto. ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido la magnífica idea de ponerse celoso precisamente ahora? Si pudiera explicarle lo que le ocurre a Mark, la razón por la que pasé la noche con él, seguro que volvería a pedirme perdón. Pero Mark no quiere que le cuente la verdad a nadie. Supongo que no se siente preparado para reconocer ante todos que el cáncer se ha reproducido, y no voy a ser yo quien le delate sólo para arreglar mi estúpida historia de amor con Carter.

Me alegro de que él no entre de turno hasta esta tarde. No soportaría mirarle a la cara, y me sentiría ridícula evitándole. En increíble. Hace sólo dos días estaba tan feliz con él, con la relación tan buena que teníamos. Como amigos con derecho a roce, no teníamos que mentirnos, ni dudábamos el uno del otro... o al menos eso creía yo. Porque él me demostró ayer que sí que duda de mí.

Soy una idiota. Lo sé. Soy una idiota por estarme preocupando de Carter y sus berrinches infantiles cuando Mark tiene problemas mucho más graves. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Seguir ayudándole en silencio, cuando me necesite? No quiero pensar siquiera en que las cosas empeoren para él. Será difícil seguir adelante sin contar con Mark .

Es increíble. Mi vida parece estarse hundiendo de un día para otro.

Pero en fin. Ha llegado la hora de entrar en la cruda realidad, cruzar las puertas del County y tratar de concentrarme en el trabajo hasta el punto de que no me permita acordarme de nada más. Apenas he puesto un pie en el rellano cuando la voz de Weaver me atraviesa los oídos de lado a lado.

-¡Susan! ¡Llegas tarde!

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Todavía no ha perdonado lo del consolador. Tardará un par de semanas en que se le pase. Así que no le contesto, sólo hago un gesto pidiéndole que me disculpe y entro en la salita a cambiarme rápidamente el abrigo por la bata y empezar con esto lo antes posible.

Cuando salgo, Weaver ha desaparecido. Suspiro con un alivio poco disimulado.

-¿Suspiros de enamorada, doctora Lewis?- pregunta Jerry con su insoportable sentido de la ironía.

Me trago las ganas de contestarle algo soez y me dirijo hacia el tablero, a ver qué puedo hacer. Allí encuentro a Luka que estudia detenidamente, con los ojos entornados, cuál caso es el mejor para empezar el día. Choco accidentalmente con él al pasar por su lado y murmuro "lo siento" mientras él me da los buenos días.

-¿Qué tal?- me pregunta.

-Enfrentándome a la dura realidad, como siempre- respondo.

-Claro- contesta él, y por un momento me sienta tan bien que alguien me comprenda, antes de que me pida opinión profesional- Dime, ¿tú qué elegirías para empezar, retirar puntos de sutura de un brazo o migrañas persistentes?

-Creo que yo me quedo con las migrañas-decido egoístamente, y empiezo a buscar la historia en medio del usual desorden de admisión.

-Vale, tú ganas- replica Luka elocuentemente, y me sonríe justo antes de que oigamos un grito inconfundible a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué es esto de repartirse los pacientes?- Weaver llega de malos modos y él se escabulle sigilosamente, dejándome sola con la jefa colérica.- ¡Esperaría eso de unos estudiantes, no de vosotros!

Mira a su alrededor buscando a Luka pero él ha desaparecido del mapa. Muy típico de los hombres largarse cuando deberían proporcionar un poco de apoyo moral. Aunque tal vez lo más inteligente habría sido seguirle.

-Lo siento- le digo a Weaver rápidamente, y me alejo lo más rápido que puedo.

Gallant también está de turno esta mañana. El pobre chico nos mira como si hubiéramos salido de un mundo paralelo. Lo de ayer tuvo que ser como un circo para él, un circo en el que participó como una de las estrellas invitadas, eso sí. En cierto modo nosotros le estamos evaluando, estamos, supuestamente, en un peldaño más alto que él. Pues apuesto cualquier cosa a que ayer nos desmoronamos delante de él. Le contamos nuestras intimidades sexuales, hicimos el ridículo de una manera prodigiosa... me extraña que aún nos respete. Si yo hubiera vivido eso en mis tiempos de estudiante me habría quedado con la boca abierta. Por suerte parece un buen chico y de momento no ha hecho ningún comentario. No creo que lo soportara.

Los dos compartimos un diagnóstico de apendicitis a media mañana y por un momento creo que ha olvidado todo lo ocurrido durante la noche. De otro modo, ¿cómo puede tratarme con esa naturalidad? Si yo apenas soy capaz de mirarle a la cara. Quizá para los hombres es más fácil ignorar la vergüenza. Cada vez me convenzo más de que ellos son distintos e incomprensibles. Al menos yo cada día los entiendo menos. Y a Carter menos que a ninguno.

Mierda. Otra vez él. Consigue hacerse sitio constantemente en mi cabeza. Dicen que no te das cuenta de cuánto necesitas algo hasta que lo pierdes, y creo que esto me está pasando con él. Si simplemente no fuera tan celoso, y yo no tuviera que guardar este secreto. O tal vez bastaría con que Mark estuviera bien. Sí. Eso me habría hecho la vida mucho más fácil en todos los sentidos. Y a él también.

Me encuentro con Luka en la salita cuando por fin ha terminado este odioso día. Tengo tantas ganas de llegar a casa y meterme en la bañera con algo de música y una copa de vino, de olvidarme de todo por un segundo. Me cambio y dejo todo en la taquilla apresuradamente, todavía estoy a tiempo de coger el tren que sale dentro de cinco minutos, y cuando estoy a punto de salir entra él.

-Eh, qué perdido has estado todo el día- le digo.

-Huyendo de Weaver, ya sabes- bromea él, o al menos eso me parece.

Cojo mi bolso y me dispongo a salir.

-Bueno, hasta luego- le digo.

-Hasta mañana- responde él mientras se quita la bata, y se vuelve hacia mí.

Nos miramos durante un par de segundos eternos. Me siento un poco incómoda de que me mire así.

-¿Va todo bien?- me pregunta al final de esos segundos de contacto visual.

Cuando alguien te pregunta eso es porque no te ve bien en absoluto, así que para qué mentir.

-No- confieso-Carter y yo hemos roto.

-Ah-dice él, y medita mis palabras durante un instante- Lo siento.

-No importa. Si no confía en mí, no quiero estar con él- declaro con una convicción que me sorprende incluso a mí.

-¿Él no confía en ti o tú en él?

Miro a Luka sin comprender. No sé qué clase de pregunta es esa. O quizá sí, es lo mismo que pensé cuando empezamos a salir. Ayer noté cómo miraba a Abby. Cómo le molestaba que ella hubiera pasado la noche en casa de Luka. Dios, qué idiota soy. Me he negado a darme cuenta hasta ahora. No puedo obligar a Carter a que esté conmigo si él está pensando en otra.

-Puede que sea recíproco-respondo con cierta tristeza..

-Quizá es mejor así- me consuela Luka.

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza. Es tan difícil aceptar que una relación se acabe...

-De todas formas yo os veo mejor como amigos- continúa él- No es que estuvierais mal saliendo juntos, pero...

-Sí, comprendo- replico, pero lo cierto es que no lo comprendo, ni tengo ganas de seguir hablando- Tengo que irme.

-Bien. Nos vemos mañana entonces.

Durante un segundo creo que me voy a echar a llorar delante de él. Pero no lo hago. No podría viendo la forma en que Luka me sonríe. Porque sí, me sonríe, supongo que para darme ánimos.

-Si eso te consuela, Carter no sabe lo que se pierde- me dice para cerrar el ciclo.

Esa frase me obliga a sonreír a mí también. Pero no dejo que él me vea. Me despido con un gesto de la mano y salgo de la salita.

Próximo capítulo: Luka.

¿Os gustó? ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia? Pues entonces dejad un review. Ánimo.

Ah, por cierto, la lectora anónima es Tina, TinaFans... por si no lo sabía.


	2. Luka Kovac

_Llegó el segundo capítulo. Me alegro de que os gustara el primero, al menos a las que me escribisteis reviews (por cierto, gracias, no os imagináis lo bien que me sienta abrir el correo y leer eso de "review alert"). Seguid por el mismo camino y me haréis la mujer más feliz del mundo;-)_

_Para Tina¿De verdad no imaginabas que tú eras la lectora anónima¡Si me lo dijiste tú misma! Echa un vistazo a los reviews de "Almas gemelas" y verás que es cierto. Ah, me alegro de que haya sido un honor para ti. Para mí también lo es que te gusten mis escritos (y que os gusten a todos)._

_Y sin más preámbulos, vamos a por el capítulo dos._

**2. Luka.**

Es extraño ver que el día está acabando.

Hoy he estado pensando. Mientras esperábamos a que llegara el profesor, ayer en el seminario de acoso sexual, ocurrieron muchas cosas, algunas de ellas que todavía hoy no he conseguido comprender muy bien. Primero los recuerdos: las representaciones de Hamlet en la universidad, con las horas de ensayo, los nervios justo antes de salir a escena, y sobre todo el buen ambiente que teníamos, de unión, de tener toda la vida por delante. No había más preocupación que terminar los estudios (y generalmente sólo cuando se acercaban los exámenes) y no sé si por eso lo recuerdo con tanto cariño, o si eso le pasa a todo el mundo con sus años de universidad.

El segundo recuerdo es Danijela... nuestra boda, nuestra primera vez... ayer parecía que nadie entendía por qué yo había esperado hasta la noche de bodas para hacer el amor con ella. En realidad la razón es muy sencilla: ella quería reservarse, su padre me habría matado si hubiéramos adelantado el momento, y sin embargo yo no podía acudir a nadie más. La quería a ella. Habíamos sido novios desde los catorce años y queríamos dar ese paso juntos. No me habría imaginado haciéndolo con nadie más. Creo que quizá por eso, aunque yo sólo tenía veintiún años y ella diecinueve, decidimos casarnos y cerrar el ciclo, aunque yo todavía no estuviera licenciado, ni tuviéramos casa, ni nada. Era una aventura que queríamos emprender los dos y que duraría toda nuestra vida. Sí. Confieso que realmente creía que envejecería con ella, que estaríamos siempre juntos, que incluso moriríamos juntos como esas parejas de ancianos en las que el marido fallece a la semana de que lo haga su esposa, o viceversa. Pero no fue así. Y a veces tienes que tragar y resignarte a lo que el destino tiene preparado para ti, porque no merece la pena enfrentarse a lo inevitable. Nunca se gana contra el destino. Nunca.

No me gusta pensar demasiado en ella porque siempre acabo recordando que la perdí, a ella y a nuestros niños, y eso es algo que nunca podré borrar de mí por mucho que lo intente. Prefiero mantenerme frío y tratar de acallar ese recuerdo que de vez en cuando lucha por salir.

De todas formas, me parece que esta noche estoy un poco más susceptible de pensar en amores perdidos tras mi conversación con Susan. Acaba de contarme que Carter y ella rompieron anoche, y me parece comprensible. Él estuvo bastante cortante ayer, en muchas cosas, no sé si estaba enfadado por algo o qué demonios le pasaba, pero hizo algunos comentarios que me dieron ganas de cerrarle la boca y desembocaron en el duelo con espadas, un episodio lamentable del que me seguiré avergonzando dentro de algunos años. Lo cierto es que todos nos descontrolamos, seguramente por estar encerrados y esperar a alguien que no aparecía, algo muy desesperante y que le destroza los nervios a cualquiera. Fue como si al estar allí todos tuviéramos que soltarnos las verdades a la cara. Un seminario con resultados realmente extraños. Pero volviendo a Susan, he hecho lo que he podido por consolarla (no demasiado, supongo, no es algo que se me dé bien) y espero que pueda reflexionar y decidir qué es lo mejor para ella, o al menos conformarse con lo que tiene.

Algo que ha comentado me llamó la atención. Dijo que ya no estaba segura de si podía confiar en Carter, o algo por el estilo, y ahora mismo puedo imaginarme por qué. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Abby ha decidido que ya que su vecino el maltratador tiene una orden de alejamiento, ya no hay peligro para volver a su apartamento. Anoche ya no durmió en mi casa. Sólo vino a recoger sus cosas después del cursillo, y después se marchó. No sé qué pensar. Si Carter y ella acaban juntos no harán más que confirmar algo que llevaba gestándose desde hace años, desde que ambos se conocieron. Y sin embargo aún siento un pequeño pinchazo al pensar en ello. ¿Celos tal vez¿Pensé en algún momento que podríamos volver a estar juntos?

De repente, justo ahora que estoy pensando en ella, Abby aparece encogida bajo su abrigo avanzando en dirección a mí y me saca de mis pensamientos. Vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta de que llevo más de diez minutos aquí parado en la entrada del hospital, divagando, que estoy al borde de la hipotermia y que ya casi debería estar en casa. Entonces ella me ve y me sonríe.

Está guapa cuando sonríe. A pesar de tener la cara enrojecida por el frío y los brazos cruzados, apretados, sobre el pecho porque ha olvidado los guantes en casa.

-¿Sales?- me dice a modo de saludo.

Asiento con la cabeza y aprovecho para devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hace diez minutos- comento.

-¿Sí¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote- le respondo, sólo por ver cómo reacciona.

En sus ojos aparece un gesto que no logro identificar. Ni siquiera consigo ver si le gustaba la idea de que la esperase.

-Mentiroso- replica ella en broma.

Tengo que admitir que no era verdad.

-Estaba pensando y creo que he perdido la noción de todo-le explico. Parece más satisfecha con esa contestación.

-Lo imaginaba.- dice ella, suavemente, y después echa un vistazo a su alrededor, seguramente buscando a una chica con la que piensa que yo he quedado, pero no la encuentra, porque no la hay, y cambia de tema- ¿No tienes frío?

-Sí- contesto, es inútil disimular, y de todas maneras es imposible no tener frío en invierno en Chicago- La verdad es que sí.

Los dos nos reímos por un segundo, y creo que en ese instante estamos más cerca de lo que hemos estado los últimos meses, incluso más que cuando estuvo quedándose en mi casa. Es curioso cómo una frase sin sentido puede transformar un momento cualquiera en algo bonito.

-Será mejor que te vayas a casa- me aconseja.

-Sí- accedo, y pregunto- ¿Tú entras ahora?

-No me lo recuerdes- responde ella con expresión de desánimo.

Vuelve a sonreírme y se aleja un par de pasos de mí, en dirección a la puerta.

-¿Nos vemos?-dice, a modo de despedida.

-Claro. Hasta luego.

Me dice adiós con la mano y desaparece al otro lado de la puerta de cristal. Y mientras yo me dirijo a la parada de metro, dándome cuenta de que sí, realmente hace frío; pienso que realmente no sé que me pasa con Abby. Y a este paso creo que jamás lo sabré con certeza.

Próximo capítulo: Abby

* * *

_Ya sabéis... reviews, comentarios, lo que sea. ¡Hacédmelo saber!_


	3. Abby Lockhart

_Este es el tercer capítulo y con él llegamos al punto central de la historia. Pretendo terminar pronto, antes de agobiarme con las clases de la universidad, que acaban de empezar, así que pronto estará completa. Otra vez gracias por leerme. Me hace mucha ilusión cuando miro los "stats" y veo a todos los que os habéis dado una vuelta por mi fanfic. _

_A IsisF: En el próximo review (porque, claramente, espero uno por capítulo XD) me dirás lo que significa "Do Vidjenja"¿okey? _

_Nada más. Os dejo con Abby y como siempre, espero que os guste. _

**3. Abby**

Es curioso. Algunos días, entrar en el County casi me parece como entrar en casa. Una casa extraña, compuesta por gente que se turna para venir por la mañana o por la noche, pero al fin y al cabo algo parecido a un hogar. Lleno de tensiones, de conflictos, con algunos momentos divertidos, de amistad, incluso de amor. Con mejores y peores días, mejores y peores compañeros, pero no hay nada que hacer porque no puedes elegirlos. En ese sentido, al menos, me recuerda mucho a una familia.

Supongo que, tal vez por eso, el día de ayer y el cursillo me parecieron tan irreales. Aquí todos nos conocemos, hay relaciones muy íntimas entre nosotros, pero en el fondo es frío, casi nunca tenemos ocasión de hablarnos los unos a los otros de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, aspiraciones, o miedos. De vez en cuando alguno estalla, a fuerza de contener todo eso, pero al día siguiente todo está olvidado. Si me paro a pensar, tampoco conocemos tan bien la vida personal de otros compañeros, o tal vez es que gran parte de nuestra vida se reduce a estar en este departamento de urgencias. Puede que sea por eso que las relaciones entre nosotros nunca terminan de funcionar, por mucho que lo intentes. Ahora mismo pienso, en concreto, en Luka y en mí. Nos llevamos bien, podemos conversar, tener una cierta intimidad, pero en cuanto empezamos a acercarnos más, todo acabó derrumbándose. No sé, quizá nos habíamos idealizado el uno a la otra, acabamos descubriendo que la persona con la que salíamos no era como pensábamos en un principio. O quizá yo soy un desastre para estas cosas, lo destrocé con Richard y después con Luka. Lo estoy pensando desde anoche, y por eso decidí volver a mi casa. Tengo que pasar un tiempo sola, reflexionar, descubrir qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal, o si no es culpa mía. Porque lo cierto es que hay veces que pienso que con Luka no todo está perdido, como hace cinco minutos, mientras hablábamos en la puerta. Y al mismo tiempo algo me dice que no iría bien.

Interrumpo esos pensamientos, que han ocupado los primeros minutos de mi turno, cuando una mujer se me acerca llevando en brazos a un niño pequeño, vestido con el pijama y un anorak encima. Anuncia asustada que el niño se ha caído de la cama mientras dormía y se ha golpeado en la cabeza. Le digo que se tranquilice mientras lo examino. Está llorando como un condenado, pero me parece que se debe más bien al típico miedo de los niños a los médicos, ya que sólo le veo un chichón como los que mi hermano y yo nos hacíamos a cientos cuando éramos pequeños, sin que nuestra madre nos llevara nunca al hospital... aunque mi madre es un caso aparte. Decido llevar al pequeño a una cortina para asegurarnos de que en realidad no es nada, y me dirijo a buscar un médico cuando de repente casi choco con Carter, que aparece aún con la bata a medio poner tratando de disimular que ha llegado casi un cuarto de hora tarde.

-¿Con retraso?- le pregunto.

-El tráfico está demencial, no te lo imaginas- me responde mientras se sienta en un taburete, junto a la cama, y entabla conversación con la señora preocupada.

A mí me toca arrancar al niño de los brazos de su madre, lo que no es tarea fácil. Grita y se retuerce con una fuerza increíble para tener cinco años. Casi te hace replantearte las ganas de tener hijos. Finalmente se calma un poco, Carter termina de examinarle y tras tranquilizar a la madre los manda a ambos a casa y da por terminado su primer caso de la noche.

Lo que más me sorprende es que luego da media vuelta y sin mirarme siquiera se dirige al tablón como si ése fuera su mayor interés en la vida. Vaya falta de educación. Bueno, después de verle desafiar a la autoridad metiendo un vibrador en la taquilla de Weaver podría esperar que se hubiera pasado al lado oscuro.

-¿Desde cuándo no me saludas?-le pregunto.

-Estoy trabajando- me responde sin más explicaciones.

-¿Ah, sí¿Y desde cuando prefieres trabajar a hablar un rato con una amiga?-bromeo.

-Se llama responsabilidad-contesta, cínico, girándose apenas un momento para mirarme.

-Vale, vale, tampoco hace falta que te pongas así.- si los hombres ovularan, habría deducido que Carter estaba en sus días fértiles, y que no lo llevaba demasiado bien.

-¿Así cómo¿No se supone que es lo que debo hacer?- le da la vuelta a mi pregunta.

Llega hasta el mostrador y empieza a rebuscar entre las historias, buscando algo suave, imagino. Es lo que todos tienden a hacer, descargar los casos más desagradables en otros compañeros. Un acto de gran solidaridad.

-¿Te pasa algo?-insisto, al ver que no coge las indirectas.

-¿A mí? No¿por qué?-sigue él haciéndose el inocente.

-Bueno, cuando te pones en plan irónico, tipo "estoy-de-vuelta-de-todo", es porque te pasa algo, Carter- le digo.

Él suspira, para sus adentros, ignorándome. Sigue rebuscando entre las historias, sólo que ahora por el otro lado. Evitándome, al parecer.

-¿Y en caso de que me pasara, tendría que contártelo?-dice finalmente, levantando la mirada y clavando sus ojos en los míos. Me está desafiando.

-Soy buena psicóloga- replico de forma neutra.

-No es algo de tu incumbencia.

Me lo ha advertido, pero veo que comienza a abrirse. Unos segundos más de presión y conseguiré que me lo cuente todo. No sé por qué, pero es el objetivo que me he propuesto hoy.

Carter abre la boca para hablar y creo que lo he logrado cuando oigo la voz de Randi que dice:

-Nos traen dos traumas. Atraco y tiroteo en un supermercado. Llegarán en cinco minutos.

-El primero es para mí- casi la interrumpe Carter. Me dirige una última mirada y se va hacia la entrada de ambulancias... dejándome con las ganas de llegar hasta el final.

No vuelvo a pillarle hasta varias horas más tarde, de nuevo junto al mostrador. Ya falta poco para que amanezca, para que se acabe esta noche y nos vayamos a casa, y olvidemos todo lo que hemos visto. Cuando vuelvo a verle, acaba de terminar de examinar a una chica. Está muy activo esta noche. Quizá se concentra en el trabajo para olvidar... o quizá no le pasa nada y yo esté montándome una película con su actitud.

-Una noche frenética- le comento.

-Sí, eso parece- responde.

-Ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia¿pero estás convirtiéndote en un adicto al trabajo por algo en especial o sólo te has pasado con la dosis recomendada de café?

Intento enfocarlo como un broma, tal vez así pueda sonsacarle.

-En realidad sólo necesito emociones fuertes-bromea también él- No sé que podría ser esta vez¿una muñeca hinchable en el despacho de Romano¿O tienes otra idea?

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan crío¿Quieres ir a otro cursillo de orientación sexual o qué?

-Yo me lo pasé bien-declara.

-Precisamente porque eres un crío.

Echo un vistazo al pequeño corte que le hizo Luka ayer en la mejilla, mientras jugaban a las espadas, y él se da cuenta. No puedo evitar tocarlo con un dedo, y cuando lo hago él se queja y yo sonrío.

-Perdona-digo, haciendo el amago de apartar la mano.

Lo que pasa después es increíble. Carter me coge la mano y la guía, haciéndome acariciarle la herida. Es apenas una décima de segundo, pero me siento como una adolescente tras su primer beso. Tan atónita como complacida.

-En el fondo no está tan mal- dice, en un susurro, y después me suelta suavemente y sonríe. Le devuelvo la sonrisa involuntariamente y acto seguido le veo alejarse, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Los hombres me confunden. Porque si no fuera porque no puede ser, pensaría que eso... que ése... había sido un verdadero momento de romanticismo. Pero en fin, soy un desastre para estas cosas, así que seguramente estoy equivocada.

Al final Carter no me ha dicho le pasaba. Pero, la verdad¿a quién le importa ahora?

Próximo capítulo: Carter

* * *

_Ya ni siquiera debería decirlo... pero estoy abierta a cualquier comentario o sugerencia (vale, vale, prometo que en el próximo capítulo no os lo recordaré, pero no lo puedo evitar)_


	4. John Carter

_Esta vez seré breve. Sólo decir que ya queda menos y que no seáis impacientes, pleaaase... que esto ya casi está acabado._

_Gracias a Isis por su fidelidad a mi fanfic y por sus clases aceleradas de croata. XD._

_Y decir que admito reviews anónimas. Por si a alguien le interesaba._

_Ahora vamos con Carter. Tenía ganas de llegar a él. No sé por qué._

**4. Carter.**

He visto a Susan. Hace sólo un momento, yo salía y ella entraba. He sido tan estúpido como para no decirle nada, ni siquiera saludarla. Ella tampoco me ha mirado, así que podría consolarme pensando en que no es enteramente culpa mía, pero no puedo hacerlo. No dejo de culparme por lo de ayer. O tal vez es sólo que la echo de menos.

Con ella me lo pasaba bien. Increíblemente bien. Estaba relajado, confiaba en ella. Pero en ciertos aspectos, y analizándolo desde fuera, lo nuestro estaba destinado a no funcionar. Y lo de Mark estaba destinado a ocurrir. Al fin y al cabo qué era yo cuando les conocí, un crío, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, Mark la necesitaba en ese momento después de los días tan difíciles que ha tenido y Susan no es de las que dejan atrás a un amigo cuando le necesita. Ya está. Está hecho. Ha ocurrido y yo no le puedo hacer nada.

Pero ahora no debería pensar en ella. Debería concentrarme en otras cosas, como... no sé, lo cierto es que no se me ocurre nada mejor en qué pensar. Supongo que el cerebro no funciona correctamente a las ocho de la mañana tras un turno de doce horas. En fin.

Lo único que me apetece es llegar a casa y acostarme. Me siento un poco raro. No sé que me está pasando conmigo mismo, si estoy vacío, si Susan me ha dejado vacío o si venía de tiempo atrás. Supongo que es la única razón de haber metido un consolador en la taquilla de Weaver, que estoy pasando por una fase de enajenación, que no sé lo que quiero, que me siento solo y eso me crea inseguridad. O que, como ha dicho Abby, soy un crío. Un crío de 31 años.

Debe de ser alguna función cerebral que se ha activado al pensar en Abby, porque siento que el corte de la mejilla me duele como cuando ella lo ha tocado. Me parece que siento sus dedos de nuevo sobre mi cara, y un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo. Dios... no entiendo por qué me pasa eso con ella. No entiendo por qué me dolió tanto que hubiera dormido en casa de Luka. No siento nada por ella, ya no¿verdad?

Estos pensamientos me enfurecen y entro en casa cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la que debería. Subo las escaleras diciéndome que soy un irracional, que nada de esto es real, que se me pasará en cuanto consiga dormir un poco, y entonces...

-¿John¿Eres tú?

Acabo de pasar por delante de la habitación de mi abuela. No me apetece hablar. No con ella. Cuando eres más joven, o un niño, piensas que tu familia puede solucionar tus problemas y lo primero que haces es contar con ellos. Ya no, si ni siquiera me comprendo yo mismo mi abuela no debe de tener idea de lo que me pasa.

Pero doy media vuelta y me asomo a su habitación, donde me la encuentro tumbada en la cama sobre unos cien cojines, pero despierta. Lo dicho, soy un crío.

-Abuela. ¿Ya estás despierta?- digo a modo de saludo.

-Has despertado a toda la costa oeste con el portazo que has dado.- responde ella- ¿Pasa algo?

No sé qué hacer. ¿Se lo digo¿No se lo digo?

-Estoy cansado, eso es todo- decido finalmente no contar nada.

-Ya te lo he dicho, ese trabajo acabará contigo.- me reprocha ella.

Esbozo una media sonrisa y me dispongo a salir. No me apetece discutir sobre ello ahora. No me apetece discutir sobre nada. Mi abuela es un encanto, una de las mujeres que más admiro en el mundo, pero como todas las de su sexo tiene la capacidad de ponerme los nervios de punta.

-Me voy a la cama. Nos vemos a mediodía- me despido.

-John.

No está dispuesta a dejarme ir. Giro otra vez sobre mí mismo y la miro, pidiéndole con los ojos que sea concisa o al menos me deje irme a la cama de una vez.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto.

-Te llamaron... anoche, sobre las diez o así. Una chica. Colgó enseguida.

-¿No dejó ningún mensaje?

-No. Colgó sin dar explicaciones. Qué raro¿verdad?

Me encojo de hombros. En este momento no me interesan en absoluto los expedientes X. Ya volverían a llamar, y ojalá que no fuera mientras yo estaba durmiendo.

-La próxima vez, que alguien le diga que dejen el recado- concluyo, e intento irme otra vez. Sin éxito.

-John.

-Abuela, necesito dormir. Entro a las ocho esta tarde otra vez- replico.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Claro.- retrocedo un par de pasos hacia el pasillo, alejándome poco a poco.- Buenas noches, o buenos días, o lo que sea.

Me sonríe. Como siempre. Y finalmente deja que me vaya.

Ya en la cama, empiezo a pensar de nuevo. No puedo evitarlo. Pienso en que la que llamó fue Susan, que tal vez quería hablar conmigo o dejar un mensaje en el contestador automático, pero le cogieron la llamada. Tendré que llamarla, decido. Vuelvo a levantarme, cojo el teléfono inalámbrico y marco.

Su voz llena el auricular. El contestador. Sé que no está en casa, pero quizá sea mejor así. No sé si tendría fuerzas para hablarle cara a cara.

_"¿Susan? Soy yo. ¿Qué tal, cómo estás...? En fin. Mi abuela me ha dicho que una chica ha llamado y he pensado que podrías ser tú. Llámame cuando puedas¿de acuerdo? Y bueno, si no eras tú, pues llama y hablamos de todas formas. Hasta luego."_

Es un mensaje patético, pero no sé cómo expresarlo de otra manera. No sé cómo expresar lo que pienso de ella. Sobre todo cuando la caricia de Abby está aún tan presente en mi cara.

Ella. Otra vez ella me viene a la cabeza. Es extraño. Hacía tiempo que no me pasaba, y no me refiero sólo a Abby, sino con nadie. Puede que sea por lo del seminario, porque han pasado demasiadas cosas y ella estaba ahí... siempre ahí. Apoyándome en algunos momentos, burlándose de mí en otros. Me río con ella, pero hay tensión, quizá tensión sexual, no sabría decirlo. No sabría decir si me gusta, pero es la única explicación posible a que me sienta así cuando la veo, o después de verla. Es la única forma de que pueda sentir celos cuando la veo con otro, porque son celos lo que siento ¿verdad?

Bueno, no importa. No puedo hacer nada para aclararme. Me basta con recordar nuestra conversación de esta noche. Mañana (o esta tarde, según como se mire) volveré a verla y supongo que entonces empezaré a comprender. O quizá no.

**Próximo y último capítulo: Gallant.**

_

* * *

¿Veis? Esta vez no os he recordado nada... jeje._


	5. Michael Gallant

_Y llegamos al último capítulo. Siempre hace mucha ilusión terminar una historia, sobre todo esta, que he disfrutado tanto escribiendo y que tanto éxito ha tenido (es mi récord de reviews en español, ya sé que no son muchas pero...)_

_Gracias a todas. Nunca me canso de decirlo. Especialmente a Tina, a Isis y a LadyRocket que sois las que más habéis seguido este fanfic. Que sigáis escribiendo mucho más para que yo pueda leeros. Sois un gran apoyo e inspiración. De verdad._

_Ha sido un reto llegar hasta aquí, no estaba muy segura de si dedicarle un capítulo a Gallant pero Tina (y por esto este capítulo en concreto está más dedicado a ella que a nadie) me convenció con muy buenos argumentos y me ayudó a decidirme._

_Y sin nada más que añadir, espero que os guste este último capítulo. Muchos besos y nos leemos. ¡Ah, y siento extenderme tanto siempre en estas notas! _

**5. Gallant. (podríamos llamarlo también "El día después del día después" XD)**

Se acabó.

Esta mañana he llegado al hospital y me he encontrado que la revolución de ayer empezaba a calmarse. Todos estaban un poco más susceptibles que de costumbre, lo cual es ya mucho decir, pero al parecer ya ha terminado. La normalidad, si se puede llamar normalidad a este ritmo loco y frenético que tenemos diariamente en el County, ha regresado.

Estoy seguro (bueno, tal vez no al cien por cien, dejémoslo en un noventa y nueve) de que todo esto tenía que ver con el curso de acoso sexual, o como quiera que se llamara aquello. Allí hubo algo sexual, pero no fue precisamente la causa que nos había llevado al curso. Eran miles de sentimientos escondidos, reprimidos o ignorados que acabaron saliendo a la luz, como es inevitable cuando encierras a cinco personas en una habitación y les pones a esperar a alguien que no llega. Todo salió a la luz. Pasaron muchísimas cosas delante de mis ojos, y yo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar alucinado. Intentando analizar objetivamente lo que vi, porque supongo que es la única manera de no traumatizarse (sí, en cierto modo fue traumático, había momentos en que ya no sabía qué decir o adónde mirar) es afrontarlo, he sacado la conclusión de que lo que ocurrió allí es básicamente que cada uno acabó por exteriorizar lo que llevaba dentro: Kovac su añoranza de Abby, Carter sus celos hacia Susan y Abby por haber pasado cada una la noche con alguien que no era él, Susan su resentimiento hacia Carter por no creerla y algo más que no pude descifrar, Abby sus dudas sobre sus sentimientos entre los dos hombres que había en la sala (evidentemente, yo no cuento). Así de simple. Por eso digo que es fácil coger un trauma, ¿no?

Sobre mí... no puedo decir que me pasara nada en especial. Tal vez me divertí viendo que ellos también son seres humanos, o al menos me sorprendí con ello. Es bonito descubrir que ellos también tienen sentimientos, aunque también bastante desconcertante. No tendría por qué, por supuesto que tienen una vida privada fuera de su trabajo, eso ya lo sé, lo que me sorprende es lo ligada que está esta vida personal a la laboral. Supongo que trabajar en el County no es tanto un empleo como un estilo de vida, ocupa todo tu pensamiento... en fin, no sé definirlo pero creo que a mí está empezando a pasarme también.

Supongo que por eso lamentaría mucho tener que marcharme. Empiezo a apreciar mucho a todos, y a nuestro ritmo desenfrenado, y más ahora que he visto en vivo y en directo su cara más humana, que para ser sinceros es muy humana. La conversación sobre los reality-shows y sobre todo el duelo con espadas fueron totalmente irreales, no sé, jamás esperaba verles haciendo eso... Y pensar que dentro de unos años yo estaré igual...

No me puedo quejar. En el fondo son buenas personas, aunque también tengan sus defectos, nadie es perfecto. Pero por otro lado tienen un lío tremendo en la cabeza, y sobre todo un lío sentimental. Supongo que es imposible afrontar tu pasado, tus problemas, seguir adelante y además llevar bien tu vida amorosa, combinándola con turnos de doce horas y al parecer incluso las dos cosas a la vez. Pero insisto en que fue bonito. Me lo pasé bien. Con mis momentos de tensión, de dudas, de vergüenza ajena, pero me lo pasé bien de todas formas. Pensaba que iba a desperdiciar un día haciendo un cursillo sin sentido, en el que no iba a aprender nada que no hubiera visto antes en las clases de educación sexual del instituto, pero no fue así. He aprendido mucho sobre las personas con las que me toca convivir y trabajar. Y sobre todo he aprendido que nunca debo dejar que mis sentimientos me confundan tanto como les ocurre a ellos.

En fin, esto último era una broma, aunque en cierto modo lo piense de verdad. Ojalá terminen de aclararse de una vez. Seguro que nos vendría muy bien a todos.

De todas formas... nunca se puede decir "de este agua no beberé".

¿Quién me asegura a mí que dentro de un par de años no estaré en la misma situación?

FIN


End file.
